Delaney Sprout
Delaney Therese Sprout is the current Head of Hufflepuff and a Herbology professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She joined Hogwarts in 2011 in an attempt to revive students love for Herbology, just like her aunt Pomona Sprout. Childhood As a child Delaney was bought up by her two parents, Magenta Sprout (nee Biggott) and Rominus Sprout with her sister Sybil Fable (nee Sprout). She lived in Edinburgh in her family home until she was called to Hogwarts at age 11, where she went on to study until she graduated. Delaney had a bright childhood, bought up around flowers, trees and gardens just as most of her family had done. This seemed to be the way that every Sprout lived. Time at Hogwarts Delaney was sorted in to Hufflepuff house, just like her mother, father, aunt Pomona Sprout and grandfather Henrix Sprout I. She enjoyed hands-on subjects like Care of Magical Creatures, Potions and Herbology all of which she achieved outstanding in her O.W.L.'s. Sprout became very interested in Herbology and it's history and decided to continue to study the subject in her sixth year and take it for her N.E.W.T.'s in her seventh. She passed her Herbology N.E.W.T. with an outstanding plus and decided to pursue a career in the topic. Adult Life After graduation After she graduated, Delaney became a Herbologist, studying wand woods in particular. She was one of the world of magic's leading Herbologists in the study area and wrote many books about what a wand can tell you about it's master, and also what the master can tell you about their wand. She made a huge discovery that the type of wand wood you have as a wand actually effects the effectiveness of your spells and charms. Delaney also believed that the type of wand you have either attracts or repels the other sex. Marriage to Benoit In 2000, Delaney married a potions master called Benoit Boutin who she is still married to now. He shares her interest in potion making and herbology. They plan to start a family in the near future. Working at Hogwarts In 2011, Delaney decided to apply for the position of Herbology professor at Hogwarts, where she went to school and graduated. She joined the professor team in time to welcome new first years to their home. By October 2011, Delaney had been given the position of Head of Hufflepuff for her outstanding dedication to the school and her house. She holds the position at the moment. Hobbies Quidditch In her free time, Sprout supports the Hogwarts Quidditch team and occasionally referees for the squad. She enjoys playing the game herself, and is on the professor team. Delaney plays as a Chaser when she rarely has the time to play. Pets Delaney and Benoit have a number of pets, ranging from domesticated cats and dogs to two kneazles called Lambchop and Fragois. They enjoy taking the dogs for long walks around the local muggle park and also training the kneazles to spy on their noisy neighbours. School Clubs Sprout runs a number of school clubs. Including, the Hufflepuff Quidditch club, the Herbology club and the school Photography Club. Category:professors Category:head of houses Category:hufflepuff Category:sprout family